Donsmythe
}} Donsmythe is an accomplished pirate on the Cerulean Ocean. He is captain of the crew Shadow Riders and a prince of the flag Tyranny. He has participated in the leadership of other flags previously, including Heartless Shadows, Unknown Shadows, Folie Circulaire, and Bipolar. Prior to the ocean merge, this pirate could be found on the Midnight Ocean. Biography Donsmythe started playing YPP in October, 2005. He lives in his manor on with Sundaisy (a pirate played by his real-life wife). Pirates are mostly likely to find him on a pillage with friends or tending to one of his many shoppes, though the occasional chat circle isn't out of the question. Contributions and achievements * Won a tan monkey in the July 9, 2007 Impromptu Sailing bake off * Won a serpent in the 2008 Halloween Masquerade Ball * Won a light green/tan parrot in the November 24, 2008 Familiar Rumble competition * Won a Antediluvian conch in the August 19, 2007 Sailing bake off. * Came 2nd overall in the January 11, 2009 Familiar Triathalon event * Won a light green/yellow parrot in the January 24, 2009 Carpentry Bake off * Won a green octopus in the February 7, 2009 Familiar Rumble competition on Malachite Ocean * Won a tan monkey in the March 16, 2009 Rumble Familiar competition * Won an aqua/blue parrot in the April 6, 2009 Familiar Sailing competition * Won a tan monkey in the June 15, 2009 Rumble Familiar competition * Won a maroon octopus in the June 30, 2009 Familiar Shipwright competition * Won a peach monkey in the July 10, 2009 Familiar Alchemistry competition * Won OCL Season 7 Sea Battle and was awarded a white monkey. * Won a black/tan parrot in the August 8, 2009 Rumble Familiar competition * Won an orange monkey in the August 22, 2009 "August Craft-a-Thon" by placing 1st overall. He was 5th in Distilling, 12th in Shipwrightery, 4th in alchemy, and 6th in blacksmithing. * Was on the winning team Pokeberry in the season 7 OCL Rumble on September 26, 2009. * Won a green octopus in the October 5, 2009 familiar alchemy competition. * Won a black/tan parrot in the October 8, 2009 Rumble Familiar tournament on Cobalt. * Won a tan octopus in the October 20, 2009 Rumble Familiar tournament on Midnight. * Won a tan octopus in the October 21, 2009 "Happy Apple Day!" 8-puzzle competition (Rigging, Sailing, Carpentry, Bilging, Blacksmithing, Distilling, Alchemistry, and Shipwrightery) on Midnight. * Won a tan octopus in the November 6, 2009 Swordfighting Familiar tournament on Midnight. * Won a light blue/orange parrot in the December 17, 2009 Familiar Distilling competition on Midnight. * Was a member of the 2nd place team in the December 22, 2009 inter-ocean event (hosted on Ice ocean) The Great Team Rumble Showdown. Won a white/tan parrot. * Won a copper monkey in a December 27, 2009 Familiar Gunning competition on Midnight. * Won a yellow monkey for 1st place overall in the January 31, 2010 New Year's Blast (11-puzzle competition). Also took 3rd place in individual puzzles for both Alchemistry and Distilling in the same competition. * On February 12, 2010, Donsmythe obtained the Daffodil trophy on his alt Smythedon without ever purchasing a portrait on that pirate. (This was achieved by winning 10 competitions that award portraits as part of the prize.) * Won a rose/maroon parrot in the February 27, 2010 Familiar Frenzy dual-puzzle Duty Navigation and Distilling competition on Midnight. Also placed as best incredible and best excellent in the Duty Navigation category. * Won an orange octopus in the May 30, 2010 Familiar Blast. (#1 overall: #5 Gunnery, #1 Distilling, #4 Sailing, #6 Bilging, #4 Weaving) * Won a lemon octopus in the July 9, 2010 Familiar Alchemistry competition. * Won both a ginger and a tan monkey in the July 17, 2010 Crafting Celebration competition (Alchemistry, Blacksmithing, Distilling, Foraging, Shipwrighting, and Weaving) by placing first in overall and distilling. Also placed 2nd in Alchemistry and 4th in Blacksmithing. * Won a green and purple parrot in the August 13, 2010 Familiar Witchcraft competition on Midnight, placing first in overall and Alchemistry, and fourth in Distilling. * Won 1 tan and 11 red ribbons in the September 2010 Ticket Competitions. * Won a lime and orange parrot in the October 30, 2010 "Cheers for Fears!" competition on Midnight, placing first overall, second in Alchemistry, sixth in Gunnery and thirteenth in Shipwrightery. * Won an orange and a tan monkey in the December 31, 2010 "2010 Send-Off Spectacular" competition on Midnight, placing first overall, first in Distilling, fourth in Blacksmithing, sixth in Alchemistry and Gunnery, eighth in Foraging, 11th in Duty Navigation, 14th in Weaving, 16th in Rigging, 18th in Bilging, 20th in Sailing and Shipwrightery, and 28th in Carpentry. * Won a yellow monkey in the January 22, 2011 puzzle competition on Midnight, placing first overall, second in Duty Navigation, fourth in Sailing, 10th in Rigging, 16th in Bilging, and 28th in Carpentry. * Won a gold/gold parrot in the January 29, 2011 Alchemistry puzzle competition on Midnight. * Won a tan octopus in the April 8, 2011 for placing first in Alchemistry in the "Oktopodes" puzzle competition on Midnight. * Won a lemon/tan parrot in the April 16, 2011 tan familiar rumble tournament on Midnight. * Won a lavender/lavender parrot in the May 6, 2011 "A Mixed Bag" competition on Midnight by placing first overall (second in Alchemistry, fourth in Shipwrightery, third in Carpentry, and sixth in Bilging). * Won a lime/green parrot in the June 3, 2011 "Limewrightery!" (Shipwrightery) competition on Midnight. * Won a brown/brown parrot in the June 17, 2011 "Chocolatiers" competition on Midnight by placing first overall and placing first in Alchemistry, second in Distilling, third in weaving, and fifth in Shipwrightery. * Won a tan/magenta parrot in the July 28, 2011 "Vertical Integration" competition on Midnight by placing first in Distilling. (Also placed second overall, 11th in Sailing, and 12th in Carpentry.) * Won a light green/light green parrot and a tan/light green parrot in the August 12, 2011 "Seeing Stars" competition on Midnight by placing first overall and first in Alchemistry. (Also placed second in Distilling and 6th in Duty Navigation.) * Won a pink/tan parrot in the August 30, 2011 "Pink Houses" Rumble tournament on Midnight. * Won a navy octopus in the September 7, 2011 "Ship-Shape" competition on Midnight by placing first overall. (Done by placing fourth in Sailing and Duty Navigation, eighth in Gunnery, 11th in Rigging, and 15th in Carpentry.) * Won a tan monkey in the September 22, 2011 "It's as easy as..." competition on Midnight by placing first in Alchemistry. * Won an orange octopus in the October 19, 2011 "Orange Shipwrightery" competition on Midnight. * Won a black/grey octopus in the October 27, 2011 "Everybody Scream" competition on Midnight. * Won a tan monkey in the November 5, 2011 "Bonfire Night" competition on Midnight by placing first in the overall "incredible" category (8th in Gunnery "incredible" and 6th in Alchemistry "incredible"). * Won a red octopus in the December 21, 2011 "Red Rum" Distilling competition on Midnight. * Won a red monkey and a red/tan parrot in the December 24, 2011 "Stocking Stuffers" competition on Midnight by placing first overall (parrot) and first in Distilling (monkey). Also placed 3rd in Alchemistry, 4th in Sailing, and 25th in Bilging. * Won an orange monkey in the December 31, 2011 "Orange Monkey" competition on Midnight by placing first in Duty Navigation. * Won a tan octopus in the August 2, 2012 "Crafting Trathlon sic" competition on Cerulean by placing first overall and 15th in Foraging, 16th in Shipwrightery, and third in Distilling. * Won a grey monkey in the December 31, 2012 "Happy New Year" competition on Cerulean by placing first overall (13 puzzles). Fleet Donsmythe has collected many renamed ships over the years. Shoppes and stalls Donsmythe is widely known as a merchant. He owns and manages many shoppes and stalls across Cerulean. }} Trinket collection Being such an active and involved pirate, Donsmythe has amassed a large collection of trinkets. External links Forum profile for PMs